Sangre y Tierra Cronicas de los Caidos Despertar
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: Historia alternativa de la trama original. El Serafin Geburah es traido del infierno por cultistas de Buenos Aires conocidos como La Logia. La historia en los ojos del recien venido al mundo y lo que entiende que quedo del hombre.


Nunca creí.

Solía ser una persona bastante escéptica a aquellas cosas que se salieran de la ciencia. Mi trabajo se ejercía dentro de ese universo, después de todo. Era médico. Bueno, intentaba serlo, estaba preparándome mientras trabajaba como enfermero en el Hospital Argerich. Tendría unos 22 años, recién recibido, con muy buenas residencias, recomendaciones y demás estupideces académicas. Estaba todo bien, o al menos así pensé.

¿Por qué hablo en pasado? La respuesta es difícil, sobre todo bajo la cadena de razonamientos del limitado lenguaje humano. Comprender las cosas a _mi_ manera es mucho más complejo, pero voy a hacer lo que pueda.

Este rostro que visto, esta mirada, inclusive mis pensamientos, no me pertenecen. No son míos sino de _él_. Él, el chico trabajador, el solidario, el servicial... él, Fabricio Libe. Este cuerpo era suyo, y ahora yo lo controlo.

Contrario a lo que pueda parecer, no fue algo que deseé. Quería, como todos mis hermanos y hermanas, salir del Pozo; es cierto. Pero nunca imaginé que me forzaran a hacerlo. No creí que los seres humanos aún tuvieran esa fuerza perdida en épocas babilónicas; había pensado que la Luz del Alba se había encargado de eliminar aquellos aprendizajes. Pero de alguna manera recordaron, lo profundizaron y lo evolucionaron a un punto tal que encontraron no sólo la manera de abrir más la grieta, sino de cantar mi Nombre Verdadero. Sabían entonar la primer lengua, el enoquiano, de una manera muy torpe pero suficiente para traerme.

En el momento que sentí la denominación de mi espíritu después de eones, todo mi ser se impulso en responder. Mas no estaban invocándome... estaban obligándome a salir. Luego del alivio de romper las cadenas que me habían aprisionado por tanto tiempo en el Abismo, comencé a sentir un inmediato dolor. No me refiero a un dolor físico, sino a un _auténtico_ dolor, ese que solamente _nosotros_ sentimos en la eterna prisión de la más absoluta de las nadas.

Fui propulsado hacia arriba, pasando en contra de mi voluntad por el penoso camino de la Tierra de las Sombras con aquellos terribles tornados, los _Maelstorm_, que los Elohim suelen combatir a voluntad cuando se liberan solos. Yo no tuve oportunidad. Débil y confundido me dejé arrastrar, y todo lo que se cruzó delante colaboró en dañarme: los espectros de las tormentas, el odio de los vientos materializado en hueso y vidrio –que ofendido me sentí-, las capas dimensionales gruesas como el concreto y finalmente, el peor de los golpes: la realidad tangible del mundo.

Algo similar a un mazazo me impulsó hacia abajo; cuando re ubiqué mi conciencia dentro de mi alma, corroboré que estaba en una realidad fija, con volumen, fondo y profundidad; tres dimensiones, luz, sombra, oxígeno, y olor a vida. Cuando toda esa información tuvo forma pude comprender las vibraciones en el aire, resonancias de los antiguos cultos hacia nosotros; junto con ellos inscripciones en el suelo y en las paredes, círculos cabalísticos, luz de vela y coros compuestos... la receta para arrancarme del Infierno. Por un momento pensé que me liberarían, que sería como antaño, que me darían la fuerza para ser el que había dejado de ser, esa deliciosa fe que nos dio el coraje para enfrentar a la Hueste.

Conocí el concepto del error en ese instante.

Fue un destello en el que me di cuenta que estaban viéndome. Una mujer entrada en años se sacó la tela que la cubría y me miro embelesada, abriendo sus brazos como recibiendo a un hijo. Estaba hablándome en su dialecto mortal, en el que solamente dijo "Castigador de los Cielos" en enoquiano. Mi alma se hincho de plenitud al sentir mi epíteto en sus labios; mas cuando se dirigió a sus pares, las cosas cambiaron.

Todos comenzaron a cantar más fuerte, y algunos con artefactos artificiales alzaron sus brazos. Me esforcé por entender el idioma en que hablaban, la fragmentada lengua romance que era una especie de español moderno. Al momento de captar en el aire las vocales, consonantes, conceptos y oraciones, uní. Estaban felices, parece que había salido algo bien después de tantos intentos fallidos.

_¿Intentos fallidos?_

La mujer señalo algo detrás de mi ser, y allí comprendí: en las paredes y el suelo marcados con tiza azul salían cadenas antiguas entre los ladrillos; en el centro de un círculo claramente delimitado por velas, un cuerpo joven de un hombre estaba de rodillas, maniatado y desnudo, sucio y pálido. Pude sentir que estaba enfermo. No era algo físico, sino más allá; con la carne debilitada, su espíritu también había menguado. Luchaba, pero estaba al limite de su capacidad.

Quise hablarle a la mujer, pero en cuanto volteé el "dolor" volvió. En esta realidad fue mas consistente, a punto tal que emití un alarido que se escuchó como un gruñido. La mujer pidió calma y concentración, y todos acentuaron otros cánticos ayudándose con papeles y libros. Estaban insidiosamente preparados para un momento así. Una sensación de admiración y amor por su organización surgió de mi ser, pero todo desapareció en cuanto el joven debajo comenzó a gritar agónicamente y a retorcerse. Estaban haciéndolo sufrir; algo peor... estaban atándolo a mi espíritu.

Ahí todo tuvo un sentido que podés entender como_ coherencia de los hechos_. Aquellos humanos estaban ejecutando un ritual de atadura; me habían invocado por la fuerza al igual que habían sometido a ese joven, para reunirnos y hacerme carne, tomar forma como nunca tuve en mi existencia, con algún fin ulterior.

Recordé por qué, hace mucho tiempo, los maldije al caer.

Cuando lograron la entonación correcta, un anclaje en mi inferior comenzó a acercarse al joven. Gritó más aún cuando comencé a _asimilarme a él_. Vi como su alma era arrancada de cuajo mientras la mía era introducida. Era un alma pequeña, pero brillante. Yo era demasiado grande para ese cuerpo, y sentía como los huesos y los músculos no resistían. Pero igual insistieron; sentí algo similar a la desesperación cuando forzaron más aún el ritual y el joven estaba a punto de desmayarse del dolor.

"_No te haré daño"_ Trate de decirle, pero sabía que mentía. Era un asesinato espiritual, estaban obligándome a ocupar algo que no me pertenecía. Era un alma muy grande para un cuerpo tan pequeño, pero aun así, entre el agudo dolor de su alma y la mía, entre.

Encerrado en una nueva prisión, esta vez viva, los recuerdos de sus memorias me inundaron. En esos segundos vi los instantes de su existencia: una vida familiar plena, una infancia y adolescencia felices, sus experiencias y descubrimientos del mundo. Pero un día, hacía dos meses, los habían secuestrado mientras estaban de vacaciones; las mismas personas que estaban cantando para que la fusión terminara habían sido las autoras. Luego llegaron las torturas y el aislamiento: Fabricio había escuchado a sus padres y a su hermana menor en otros lugares, pero jamás los volvió a ver.

Con incontables días encerrado en una "habitación", voces aparecieron y acallaron. No podía decir nada, lo habían llenado de tranquilizantes y apenas podía hacer sus necesidades; venían a bañarlo, le compraban ropa nueva, le cortaban el pelo e incluso lo afeitaban. Estaba en estado catatónico, y solamente los gritos de sus padres en los ecos de las paredes de aquel pasaje subterráneo eran el último destello de memoria.

La nueva mente que me pertenecía lo relacionó con los Desaparecidos, los secuestros por parte del Estado, las torturas y la muerte; pero el tiempo había pasado en esta nación y eso parecía haber terminado. Fabricio no encontraba razón para tal desgracia. Su padre era un sub gerente en un banco, su madre era secretaria y su hermanita apenas había empezado la primaria. No había nada de malo en eso. Lo único malo había sido cruzarse en el camino de esos maniáticos.

Fabricio se negó a creer. En sus momentos de conciencia podía percibir lo que estaba pasando, podía asociarlo a libros y películas de ficción; la ambientación, el olor a cebo y a aceite quemado, como si estuviera en un calabozo medieval. Pero todo le parecía una locura, una psicosis, un sueño. Intentó llamar a sus progenitores, pero siempre era acallado con pastillas o a los golpes. Dos meses de dolor, de perdida, de voces que no volvieron, de personas que no regresaron.

Culpo a Dios, y esa fue nuestra primera coincidencia.

No bastó mucha lógica para ayudarme a cerrar mi dilema, porque su razonamiento estaba fresco: esos ocultistas llamaban a seres como yo, que él conocía como "demonios". Los invocaban para propósitos personales, como siervos, esclavos o agentes implacables para deshacerse de otros seres humanos que les molestaban, o simplemente para adquirir nuestro (pobre y gastado) poder. No tenían real conciencia de lo que hacían, a quienes invocaban o cómo. Tomaban precauciones, si, pero eran demasiado arcaicas sobre todo para alguien de mis proporciones. Los hechos lo confirmaban: aquella familia había sido sacrificada no para rendirme culto, sino para probar con _que _cuerpo iban a poder anclarme.

Los intentos fallidos, el padre y la madre, habían muerto y los habían incinerado; podía sentir en olor a huesos quemados impregnados en el aire. Si yo también fallaba, si Fabricio fallaba, seguro seguirían con la niña.

_Lucila... ¿Dónde estaba Lucila?_

Mis labios pronunciaron su nombre con mi nueva voz. La garganta me ardía, estaba reseca y lastimada de tanto gritar; los pulmones estaban enfermos al igual que los ojos y las extremidades laceradas por los grilletes de hierro. Hacía casi una semana que el cuerpo no tenía atenciones de ningún tipo; había estado desnudo, sin comida ni aseo quizás varios días, en esa posición... esperándome.

La mujer que comandaba se acercó con prudencia buscando mis ojos. Se asombró al verme, parece que era _yo_ el que estaba mirándola. La vi con claridad, aunque en una dimensión demasiado limitada a lo que yo había podido antes como Ángel Guardián. Tocó mi cabello y luego mi rostro, asegurándose que estaba bien atado. No sabía como manejar el cuerpo, así que no pude tomar ninguna represalia.

Rompió un pedazo de tela de su capucha, vendándome los ojos, y sonrió.

"¡Hermanos y hermanas, finalmente llegó el Castigador de los Cielos, el implacable Querubín Geburah!"

Sentí rabia que me recordaran lo que había sido, y que _supieran_. Quise protestar con mi lenguaje humano, pero solamente salió un gemido en cuanto algo abrió la carne de mi espalda entre mis omóplatos. Las heridas venían de adentro, y entre la sangre y el ardor se extendieron mis seis alas liberando su perdido esplendor.

Un gritó de asombro surgió entre los presentes, y hubo silencio. Solamente se oía el pesado sonido de las plumas, como se estiraban y volvían a su posición de descanso. Mi cuerpo tembló en cada fibra por el esfuerzo, por recibir un peso anormal que significaba tener alas gigantescas cargadas en la espalda. Siquiera las sentía propias, parecía que me las habían incrustado y que debía llevarlas como lastre; a pesar de que dos estuvieran rotas y sin sus plumas.

Cuando quedé quieto, la mujer alentó cánticos en latín. De cierta manera contenían mi furia y me dejaban inmóvil. Como si aquellas tonadas reforzaran sobrenaturalmente las cadenas que me sostenían, que sufrí como si fueran las del Abismo.

"Gran Castigador, es un honor recibirte entre nosotros, tus humildes siervos" dijo con tono cauteloso.

Controlé mi cabeza para enfrentarla con un gesto que la hizo retroceder. No dije nada, simplemente deseé tener el poder de antaño para erguirme y aplastarles la cabeza con la mano. Pero no pude.

La culpa que tenía en era más fuerte que mi ancestral odio hacia la humanidad.

Seres humanos habían sacrificado a otros por provecho propio, sin pensar en nada más que sus fines, sin pensar que habían destruido a toda una familia, a un joven que había muerto para atraerme a esta realidad; y de alguna manera, sabia que iban a hacer.

Sin embargo, lo único que me preocupaba realmente era el paradero de Lucila. Cuando recuperé la voz, la inusitada novedad de tener labios, lengua y paladar para pronunciar me permitieron torpemente formular la pregunta. La mujer no me contestó sino rato después.

"Está bien. Segura. Si obedecés mis órdenes, la vas a ver"

Que humillación. Obedecer a un ser humano.

Pero tuve que hacerlo. Seguí en los meses siguientes al servicio de esos bastardos. Me obligaron a enfermar y destruir en "accidentes meteorológicos" cada cosa que les molestaba. Era una mascota cuya correa era la atadura del Nombre Verdadero, con el que podían volverme al Abismo si deseaban. Yo, incapaz de mi albedrío, solamente agaché la cabeza. ¿La recompensa? Estar en ese cuerpo, aún secuestrado bajo una instalación mas cómoda pero aislada del mundo exterior, y la visita semanal de Lucila a la cual ya no sabía que decirle al respecto de la muerte de nuestros padres. Por otro lado, la necesitaba; era la única chispa de luz en esa prisión llena de tinieblas, a la que condené tanto como el Pozo.

Llegué a pensar inclusive que ni siquiera el Abismo había sido tan vil; aquello estaba plagado de maldad _consciente_, que estaba dañando a seres inocentes.

Con el tiempo me enteré que otros demonios habían sufrido mi suerte; todos pasaron por la misma experiencia, con mas o menos tiempo, pero el proceso era siempre el mismo. Parecía que querían armar un ejército para asegurarse de tenernos como guardaespaldas ante cualquier otro enemigo externo o inclusive otros cultos que quisieran combatir al que forzadamente pertenecíamos. Eso era al menos lo que Fabricio se imaginó.

También supe de que una compañera de la Quinta Casa, Astareth, había pasado lo mismo que yo; la diferencia es que ella había sido "asesinada" y su familia estaba buscándola afuera. Cuando la volví a encontrar, relegados en alguna de esas habitaciones subterráneas, quise ayudarla. Su tarea era muy distinta: su cuerpo juvenil y atractivo, que no superaba los 17 años, tenía que encargarse de "agasajar" a los miembros masculinos de la Logia. En otras palabras, la usaban como Súcubo. No podía hacer nada más que consolarla en silencio cuando lloraba cada noche que volvía de cumplir con sus "tareas".

"Los odio. Te juro que los odio. Si logro salir de acá, los voy a matar a todos..."

Era comprensible, porque yo lo compartía también De la rabia pasé a la ira; fantaseaba en desplegar mis alas y matarlos con una plaga o con huracanes que destruyeran todo lo que tenían. No podés culparnos de cargar tan emocionalmente nuestro pesar, ya que después de todo ahora somos... algo parecido a lo humano.

Sin embargo, no pasaron cuatro meses de esclavitud hasta que conocimos la luz como seres libres.

Hacía un tiempo habían comenzado a aparecer rumores sobre Elohim libres en la zona que habían seguido la actividad; enemigos activos que ya habían atacado y venían a terminar con la Logia de una vez y para siempre.

Una noche lograron ingresar a una ceremonia y desde adentro destruyeron el culto. Era un grupo Luciferano comandado por la Namaru Amaterasu, que contaba con la logística de su par Hwang Gang y la ayuda de otro Corruptor como Astareth, pero que tenía una característica especial: era un Ankida, el primero que vi en acción desde la guerra. Lahatiel. El grupo acompañante, Tiamat y Joriel de la Sexta Casa, en conjunto con mi hermano Ur Korosh y la Namaru Vanarat (ésta y Joriel ex prisioneros de la Logia), era un implacable y mortífero grupo de combate, típico de los Escarlata.

Todo fue muy rápido: mientras el comando atacó al corazón del culto y a los sacerdotes, destruyó y secuestró lo convenientemente necesario, el Ankida nos liberó y nos quitó el ritual de atadura, ayudándonos a salir de nuestro encierro (luego me enteré que Lahatiel había entrado de incógnito a mi ceremonia de atadura y en la de Astareth, pero que no había podido hacer nada porque no estaba preparado). No nos dejo mirar hacia atrás; el lugar se hundió en las llamas y explotó, calcinando todo lo que había dentro de él, incluyendo el resto de mis padres.

"¡LUCILA!"

Lahatiel no me dejó retroceder. Me enfurecí con él, pero teníamos que irnos antes de que apareciera alguien, éramos desaparecidos desde casi medio año. Tenía razón, pero mi hermana había estado cautiva conmigo todo ese tiempo; fue la extorsión que ellos usaron para mantenerme calmo.

Nos alejamos lo suficiente del fuego, y cuando estaba decidido a desplegar mis alas y volver hacia atrás, el Lammasu me señalo a Ur Korosh con Lucila en sus brazos, dormida y algo sucia por las cenizas.

Atiné a correr hacia ella, tomarla y despertarla a besos. Ella parpadeo, me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sonrió y se acurrucó en mi pecho para seguir durmiendo.

Desde entonces estuve agradecido; colaboré con el equipo aunque no formo parte de él; ni yo ni Astareth, pero siempre estamos ahí cuando nos necesitan, sobre todo para ayudar a las labores del Ankida, que contrario a los que dicen sus compañeros no se siente parte del equipo de combate sino más bien como apoyo logístico. Le creo, la verdad. No por alguna simpatía, sino porque yo también fui Ankida en mi rango. Nosotros nunca estábamos fijos. Fuimos muy desolados por eso, aún entre nuestros congéneres.

Quizás por bondad, o quizás por necesidad, me tienen siempre cerca. No es para menospreciar: derrocaron a la rama cultista latinoamericana de la Sociedad de Thule, y lo que es más: soy el primer Elohim de mi rango y tamaño que logra entrar en un cuerpo humano. Lo que significa, según los Crípticos, que demonios más grandes van a salir a buscar a sus súbditos muy, pero muy pronto.

La guerra más cruda va a empezar, la que vamos a tener contra nuestros propios hermanos. Pero estoy listo. Lucila está conmigo y voy a pelear por el mundo que se merece. Voy a luchar para que la humanidad brille dando una nueva esperanza.

Ahora voy a creer, porque _creo en ella._


End file.
